sinkropedijafandomcom-20200215-history
Razgovor sa suradnikom:Disneyqueens
Proba Iconda (razgovor) 19:35, 5. srpnja 2015. (UTC) Super što si dodala još slika! Ja neke od njih nisam mogla naći, pa je bilo ostalo prazno... (MaryPoppins95) Bok :) Htio sam pitati je li potrebno dodavati stranice o likovima iz animiranih filmova? Npr. odeš na stranicu Snjeguljica i Sedam Patuljaka, i tamo pišu likovi, mogu li se dodati stranice likova? The Great Sorcerer (razgovor) 20:06, 20. lipnja 2016. (UTC)The Great SorcererThe Great Sorcerer (razgovor) 20:06, 20. lipnja 2016. (UTC) Croatian SpongeBob Wiki Bok, nisam siguran koliko znaš o Spužva Bobu, gledaš li ga i danas, ali čini mi se kako si upoznata s dobrom starom Project 6 sinkronizacijom, što mi je dovoljno da zaključim da imaš iskustva i znanja o Spužva Bobu. Riječ je o tome, kako se mislim da preuzmem Spužva Bob Skockani Wikiju, ali ne vjerujem kako bi sve mogao sam. Ne znam, da li si voljna sudjelovati pa te evo pitam. Plan je: Posvojiti Wikiju ("Adopt Wiki" što znači postati njen vlasnik jer trenutni admini nisu aktivni) te ju urediti da zapravo liči na nešto. Osobno imam iskustva s dizajniranjem Wikija te mislim kako bi ju uistinu mogli pokrenuti. To je uglavnom to, javi mi što misliš o ideji :) Vidimo se! FlyingDutchmen (razgovor) 22:19, 10. svibnja 2018. (UTC) :Ah, shvaćam, Nickelodeonova sinkronizacija je grozna, ali eto ipak se prisiljavam da pogledam tu i tamo koju epizodu jer ipak je to Spužva Bob :) Inače, onda te ideja pretpostavljam ne zanima? FlyingDutchmen (razgovor) 12:15, 11. svibnja 2018. (UTC) :Vidio sam da si nedavno uredila stranicu o Spužva Bobu na SpongeBob Wikiji na kojoj redovito doprinosim, pa sam imao zamisao da uredim hrvatsku SP Wikiju isto kao i englesku. Ima dosta posla naravno, ali mislim da bi to mogao izvesti. Sada, što je dobar dizajn ako nema ništa stranica? E tu bi mi uskočila tvoja pomoć, dodaš stranice za epizode, likove, glumce itd... naravno i ja sam u toj igri, ali ipak je neizvedivo za jednu osobu. FlyingDutchmen (razgovor) 20:42, 12. svibnja 2018. (UTC) Zahtjev za administratora Pozdrav Disneyqueens, kao što možeš vidjeti tek sam se nedavno pridružio ovoj Wikiji, kako bih joj unaprijedio dizajn. Nedavno sam napravio Predložak:Infokutija pjesma koji sam skoro pa prekopirao s Disney Wikije, jer osobno mislim kako Disney Wiki ima veoma dobro dizajnirane infokutije te kako je ova wikija ustvari "Disney Wiki na hrvatskom jeziku" pomislio sam kako bi bilo dobro imati slične pa i iste infokutije kao i na Disney Wikiji. Nijedan članak osim glumaca nema infokutiju, što mi je i zapelo za oko pa eto odlučih napraviti infokutiju za svaku potrebnu kategoriju, od filmova do pjesama. Trenutno nailazim na problem, nisam administrator pa nemam pristup MediaWiki:Wikia.css što mi daje pristup dizajnu skoro pa svega hr.dubs wikije. Kada bih imao pristup, infokutije bile bi identične, možda po tvojoj ili želji nekog drugog malo drugačije, administratori bi imali svjetleća (ili slično) imena, a i dizajniranje infokutija bilo bi mnogo lakše, jer svaka stranica za infokutiju ne bi imala vlastiti kod, nego bi se sav kod i "data" prenosio iz MediaWiki:Wikia.css, što bi mi uvelike olakšalo. Za svaku veću izmjenu pitao bih tebe za dopuštenje, pošto si najaktivnija suradnica trenutno. Znam da je veoma teško vjerovati pošto sam tek nekoliko dana prisutan na ovoj wikiji, ali moj primarni cilj pridruživanja na ovu wikiju upravo je dizajn. Što se mene tiče, čim završim s uređenjem MediaWiki:Wikia.css-a, možeš me ukloniti kao administratora, nakon čega bi ostao običan suradnik. Toliko od mene, dobro razmisli. Pozdrav! Tarzan1999 (razgovor) 17:15, 13. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) Nova početna stranica Vjerujem da si vidjela da sam uvelike preuredio početnu stranicu. Stara je bila nekako obična i pusta, a nakon svega početnu stranicu vidi svatko tko svrati na Wikiju, tako da treba ostaviti dobar dojam. Ako imaš kakve primjedbe, ideje ili slično, slobodno mi reci i sve ćemo riješiti :) Tarzan1999 (razgovor) 22:50, 18. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) :Drago mi je da ti se sviđa! Kao što možeš vidjeti, na stranici se nalaze "Istaknuti film, pjesma i glumac." To bi naravno bilo poželjno mijenjati svaki mjesec ili tjedan, a možemo i "istaknuti" još nešto ako hoćeš. Dodatno, možemo i otvoriti raspravu pa da ostali i glasati u odabiru za istaknuti film, pjesmu i glumca/glumicu. Što misliš o tome? Tarzan1999 (razgovor) 21:36, 19. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) :Mislio sam umjesto da ažuriramo svaki novi film, stavljamo kao "istaknuti film" tj. nešto kao preporuka, pošto ipak treba neko vrijeme da se filmovi i naprave i objave xD pa da ne stoji dosta vremena isti film. Što se tiče glasanja, kontaktirao sam Wikiju da omogući "Discussion" (Raspravu) na Wikiji, uz pomoć kojeg ćemo glasati za istaknute pjesme, glumce/glumice itd. a može i služiti i općenito za raspravu o bilo čemu :) Tarzan1999 (razgovor) 15:34, 20. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) O zabilježavanju podataka hrv. sinkronizacije Disneyevih i ne-Disneyevih filmova Oj, nisam mogao odgovarat prije jer sam bio busy ovih dana, ali evo sad ću vam pojasniti oko toga. Prije 5 dana, u subotu sam išao krenuti pogledat 2 filma u kinu, Izbavitelji 2 i Hotel Transilvanija 3: Praznici počinju. Za vaše pitanje za koje ste rekli, e to je vrlo jednostavno. Ostao sam do kraja vidjeti filmske zasluge i zabilježiti sve podatke vezano za naše ljude oko sinkronizacije, dakle osim tih glavnih glumaca zabilježio sam i ostale glumce na Iphone-u koji su imali male, sporedne uloge i ostali tehnički podaci vezano za proces sinkronizacije na hrvat. jeziku. U vašem slućaju, vjerojatno niste za to znali ili ste se žurili da ne biste dugo čekali pa onda izašli iz dvorane, no kako god bilo samo treba ostati do kraja prikazivanja filmskih zasluga i to je to. To je isto tako za ne-Disneyeve filmove, poput drugog koji sam pogledao i mislio to zabilježit, ali iz nekog čudnog razloga, bedasti kinoprikazatelj je ugasio sliku na kino platnu, a zvuk je ostao u pozadini, sto je za mene pomalo šteta, ali ipak sam prepoznao neki od naših glumaca na sreću. No imao sam jedan uspješan primjer za tu vrstu filmova: radi se o Ferdinandu koji sam ga pogledao prije nekoliko mjeseci i uspješno sam zabilježio i pri time obilježio neke od njih na ovom Hr.Dub Wikiju. Prije nisam jer tada nisam znao za postojanje te vrste wikija sve do prošle godine. Tu su dva načina oko hvatanja podataka o hrv. sinkronizaciji ne-Disneyevih filmova: Prvi je način identičan onome kod Disneyevih filmova na kojem se mogu fotografirati podaci o sinkronizaciji. Drugi način je da se u nekim filmovima pojavljuje neki spiker/rica gdje navodi imena glumaca za neki film i kažu "Glasovi..." ili "Uloge...", a to se iskreno ne događa toliko često kao što je bilo nekoć prije, no sporadično se potencijalno može pojavljivati. Za to treba barem minutu ili dvije prije kraja filma imati uključen mobitel, kao što je Iphone ili slični uređaj (znači negašen cijelo vrijeme), uključit zvuk na maksimum, otvorit fotku i uključit video opciju za snimanje i to je to. No treba napomenuti da neki ne-Disneyevi filmovi iz nekog razloga ne sadržavaju podatke o sinkronizaciji uopće unutar filma (samo u najavama i opisima filmova na Cinestar web stranici) bez obzira o kojem naćinu se radilo. Neki filmovi kao što su Žabac Regi, Sedmi patuljak, Vrapčić Richard pa onda Luis i društvo iz svemira i Ringe Ringe Raja jednostavno nemaju, a ovi su filmovi od distributera Editus d.o.o. Naravno, može biti i od nekog drugog distributera, ovisno o tome iz kojeg studija i zemlje potječe animirani film. Ovaj drugi i treći sam gledao na internetskoj platformi RTL play i mislio sam da ću nešto saznati, ali nažalost to se nije zbilo i to po meni iskreno malčice nije fer, ali ipak može se nešto prepoznati neki od naših glumaca u tim filmovima. Tako je bilo i sa nekim primjerima iz 90-tih i 00-tih, bilo u kinu, na fizičkom mediju ili na televiziji, od koji se neki mogu prepoznati, a drugi ne. Evo, vjerojatno sad znate i sori na dugoj poruci, ali ipak mozda je i to poučno iskustvo za vas, a i za mnoge druge korisnike na kojem mogu zabilježit podatke o hrvat. sinkronizaciji nekog animiranog filma. - Pr3u, 13.9.2018 Hoj, jesi li možda vidjela moju poruku kad se tiče odgovora na tvoje pitanje? U slučaju da mi nije stigla do tebe, onda ću ti napisati. Pr3u (razgovor) 02:55, 17. rujna 2018. (UTC) Oko toga da te radnici u kinu gledaju (i tvoju prijateljicu) čudno tijekom zabilježavanja podataka, ja mislim da nema razloga za brigu oko toga. To je smatram normalno, tj. da radnici u kinu normalno promatraju ljude kako iziđu iz kina ili čekaju da ljudi pogledaju neke filmske zasluge ili scene iz nekog filma ako u slučaju iskoči tijekom prikazivanja te pokupe i čiste razne stvari iz sjedala gdje su gledatelji sjeli. Tak je i primjer kad ljudi pogledaju razne filmove o superherojima iz Marvela i DC-ja gdje žele pogledati dal se nalazi dodatna scena tijekom ili nakon filmskih zasluga i, opet, radnici to normalno promatraju i nema ničeg čudnog, a gledatelji izlaze van nakon toga bez nekih briga. Također, ako misliš da ćeš biti zaključana u kino dvorani, nema brige za to jer oni uvijek ostavljaju vrata otključana i znaju da je još netko u kino dvorani. Kao što sam rekao prije, samo mirno i normalno pogledati do kraja filmske zasluge Disneyevih i ne-Disneyevih filmova i zabilježit podatke na mobaču na dva moguća načina i to je to. :) Pr3u (razgovor) 16.31, 17. rujna 2018. (UTC) Brisanje Spidey-ja i X-Mena Glede onoga da ćeš uskoro izbrisati stranice za Spider-Mana i X-Mene, uistinu nema smisla. Znam da nisu serije napravljene u vrijeme Disneyja, ali ipak, nakon što ih je Disney otkupio ipak jesu na neki način sada dio Disneyja. Neka stranice ostanu. Hvala! :) Tarzan1999 (razgovor) 23:07, 14. rujna 2018. (UTC) Glumci za sinkronizaciju filma Medvjedić Paddington Ja sam nedavno gledao film Medvjedić Paddington na B-Netu, i ne samo što sam zapisao popis glumaca nego i likova na Iphone-u u bilješkama. Za neke od njih sam prepoznao, a neke našao na ovom hr.dub wikiju. No imam neka pitanja za neke likove i naše glumce u tom filmu, iako se radi većinom o sporednim likovima: 1) Zna li tko je posudio medvjeda Pastuzo u prvom dijelu, iako je u drugom filmu posudio Božidar Smiljanić? 2) Tko je posudio glasove Henryeve djece Jonathan i Judy Brown? Meni izgleda da je za Judy posudila Iva Vučković, ista ona koja je posudila glas u nekoliko Disneyevih/Pixarovih filmova iako nisam 100% siguran? 3) Za Borisa Barberića, mislim da on stoji oko glasa za tipa po imenu Grant, no malo nisam siguran dal je on kao sigurnosni stražar postaje Paddington (u sceni sa drugim stražarom prije nego je uspavljen od Millicent) te kao geograf iz prošlosti u crno-bijelom flashbacku, drugi po redu? 4) Dal je onog taksista posudio možda Ronald Žlabur? 5) Za Zorana Gogića on je bio kao vlasnik psa i geograf iz prošlosti u flashbacku, no možda je bio u ulozi spikera željez. postaje Paddington, telefonskog poziva (u sceni prije poplave Brownove kuće) te kao sudac tijekom suđenja Millicent Clyde? 6) Među glumcima sam našao i Sanju Marin, ali pošto nisam siguran o kojoj ulozi se radi, dal je možda o radnici iz geografsko društva tijekom Henryevog i Paddingtonovog bijega iz tog mjesta ili neka druga rola? 7) Za D. Bratulića, on je bio kao spiker u glazbenom fonu (u sceni kod Paddingtonovog doma sa ujakom i ujnom), zatim glasovna opcija za prevođenje, ravnatelj geografskog društva, čuvar Buckinghamske palače, geograf iz prošlosti te čuvar ZOO vrta, no manje siguran kao lopov Andre (koji ima malo rečenica) te kao sigurno. stražar postaje Paddington (zajedno sa drugim stražarom prije nego što su uspavljeni)? 8) Pa onda pitanja za ostale likove kao što su lučki radnici; drugi telefonski glas odmah nakon JPP gdje kaže "Donekle" na Henryevom telefonu; tko je glas oko Judyna dečka Tony; glas oko Gruberove pratete gdje je rekla malom Gruberu "Odmah si primljen" - tak nekak je to rekla; policajci tijekom potjere za lopovom Andreom; glas u GPS uređaju; ostali radnici u geografskom društvu; mladi Englezi ispod mosta kad padne kiša; tip koji se zove Morgan Clyde tijekom Paddingtonove potrage za nepovezanim Montgomeryem Clyde; policijski narednik na radnom stolu gdje razgovara sa Mary Brown; 3 geografa iz prošlosti osim za ZG i DB; te stražar Prirodoslovnog muzeja gdje je zadržan sa gospođom Bird? Ok, znam da je preopsežno kaj sam napisao i možda nepotrebno, no ako netko ne zna na ova pitanja, onda ću si zabilježit ono što znam. Većina od njih su sporedni likovi, a ako je to previše, onda ću si kod nekih glumaca staviti samo sporedni likovi npr. za DB je ravnatelj geo. društva i sporedni likovi itd. I da, ja sam za Millicent Clyde mislio da je posudila Zrinka Cvitešić, al sam pogriješio i provjerio da je to Vanda Winter, a za Mary Brown to je napravila Natalija Đorđević ako ljudi nisu slučajno znali iako ona nije navedena u Hr.Dubs wikiju. Za učiteljicu i Marjorie Clyde to je bila Branka Cvitković. Pr3u (razgovor) 21.49, 19. rujna 2018. (UTC) Nestanak moje funkcije računa Pr3u Haj, imam jedan problem - išao sam editirat o Nataši Janjić da bih stavio kategoriju Osobe za nju. Dok sam to učinio, umjesto potpisa kao Pr3u dobio sam svoj potpis kao "A FANDOM user", kao da sam sad degradiran. Moj račun kao Pr3u je još ovdje, među kojima i beđevi ali nema osobnih rekorda za bodovanje da se zna. Kao da operiram sa dva računa, a to nisam želio. Poslao sam poruku pomoći Fandom podršci za taj problem, no mislio sam i vas pitat ako znate nešto o toj vrsti problema. Pr3u (razgovor) 21:55, 2. listopada 2018. (UTC) wiki Zbog obveza neću neko vrijeme moći uređivati wikiju, samo kažem da me ne makneš kao admina jer kad opet budem uređivao doradit i napravit ću još neke infokutije i općenito dizajn wikije. Hvala ti :) Tarzan1999 (razgovor) 22:40, 2. listopada 2018. (UTC) Kratki info o filmu (možda?) Hi, ovaj imam mali prijedlog za stranice o pojedinim filmovima... da se možda uvijek napiše na vrhu kratki info o tome iz koje je godine film, tko je vodio režiju te kada je došao kod nas u kina/dobio sink? Napravila sam za probu kod Ekipe za 6, pa ako možeš pogledat i reći dali je to ok? Drago mi je da ti se ideja sviđa :) I bez brige, budem i ja malo pisala, nema potrebe da baš sve ti moraš sama raditi ;) MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 07:47, 12. listopada 2018. (UTC) Translation request Zdravo! I want to ask if you would be interested in adding translations in into FANDOM Developers Wiki? There are lots of scripts that are used by many wikis and users, which need to be translated. That is why I am writing this post. If you are able and want to help, please check out the links or leave me a message. :) ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 11:04, 22. prosinca 2018. (UTC) Promjena lozinke Hoj, Disneyqueens i ostali, ja sam sad kao A34io jer nažalost nisam uspio povratit svoju staru lozinku Pr3u u protekla 2 i pol mjeseca zbog prepreka i obaveza. Pokušat ću dalje kontaktirat sa Fandom podrškom za pomoć, ali zasad ću morat bit ovakav nakon što sam operirao kao običan FANDOM korisnik u ovim mjesecima. Ipak ću nastavit sa radom, al unatoć promjeni ja sam još uvijek onaj stari. Želim vam sretnu novu godinu! 31.12.2018. Winx wiki na hrvatskom Pozdrav, Napravljena je nova Wikija Winx na hrvatskom, ako si fan molim te da se pridužiš u uređenju i pozoveš još ljudi u tu wikiju ako želiš pogledati evo linka wikije: http://hr.winx-club-hrvatska.wikia.com Nema još puno podataka i ljudi jer je nedavno napravljena. Mišljenje o uređivanju i povratku na staro Evo me, nisam ranije mogao zbog obaveza u kući; dakle, Disneyqueens - primijetio sam da si napravila novo uređenje i izgled od nekih artikala od prošlog tjedna. Dobro je urediti, ali to uređenje prema mom mišljenju nije tolko glatko, malćice je negledljivo za oći i malo neuredno. Zbog toga sam pomislio da je bolje vratit na staro jer mi se ćini jednostavnijim i urednijim, a vjerojatno mnogi korisnici preferiraju taj naćin još od prije. Znam da ste su-osnivačica tog wikija i da imate pravo uredit, bilo kao administratorica ili ne, ali ako netko ima pravo na drugo mišljenje o toj temi, kao što sam ja ili neko drugi, onda mora imati pravo reći o tome i po mogućnosti vratit to što je bilo prije, bilo da je uređivanje ili slićno. Mislio sam na taj naćin napravit, ali sam odustao i išao obrnuto jer sam se bojao da se tako neće riješit ta debata. Stoga sam htio poručit vama i svim ostalima da je to bio vjerojatno opravdan potez i da sam samo htio najbolje za tu FANDOM wiki stranicu, a vrijedan sam i u običnoj hrvatskoj wikipediji kad se tiče stavljanja raznih podataka za razne glumce/ice i pjevače/čice koji nisu u toj stranici hr.dubs.wiki, ali su doprinosili u sinkronizaciji raznih fimova i serija, ima hrpetina primjera. Samo da vam kažem da malo razmislite što sam napisao, no nije to neka uvreda, nego samo objektivno razmišljanje o tom problemu. Koji god ishod bio, ja ću dalje nastavit editirat kao i prije. Ali...na onaj naćin koji ja preferiram i vjerujem. A možda nisam jedini oko tog mišljenja i da možda drugi imaju isto ili slićno mišljenje. Oko suradnje i editiranja koji mi je savjetovao Cartoons Serbia malo prije u jednoj poruci, recimo da je to možda, no ono što sam sad napisao, zasad ne mogu prihvatit jer prvo želim riješit problem pa vidjet što dalje. Već godinu i pol radim na ovoj stranici, nekoć kao Pr3u, onda privremeno kao FANDOM korisnik u sjeni u par mjeseci (listopad-prosinac) prethodne godine pa sve do kao A34io trenutno; ja sam ponosan na svoj rad i iskreno ne bih volio imati svoju ljagu na moj rad uopće. Nadam se da ste razumjeli što sam napisao. A34io (razgovor) 22:20, 21. veljače 2019. (UTC) Hi, ne bih se željela mješati u razgovor sa A34io i slićno, ali mislim da su nove tablice dobre a pogotovo činjenica da su sada sinkovi na vrhu, što je logićnije. MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 15:41, 22. veljače 2019. (UTC) Nova poćetna stranica Ok, nova poćetna izgleda divno!!!! Stvarno si to preljepo uredila (jako mi se sviđa to da sada isto piše koji sve filmovi dolaze). Nažalost zadnjih tjedana nisam imala vremena dalje pisati opise filmova, ali nadam se da ću se uskoro vratiti tom poslu. Pozdrav : ) MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 08:52, 11. ožujka 2019. (UTC) Hi. This is only for a basge lol. Hey DQ, jesi li ti napravila one Infokutije za film, one s Final u zagradi, htio sam ti reć da mi se sviđaju, i iskoristio sam ju na stranici sa Malu sirenu, reci mi jesam li točno sve napisao please, hvala. Disney wiki na hrvatskom jeziku Pozdrav, ova wikipedia je jako uspješna što kažete da napraviti baš Disney wikiu na hrvatskom jeziku? Bedževi Hej, super si napravila ove bedževe, samo, bilo bi dobro da ostale bedževe urediš. Sad su Sinkropedija i Disney Wiki sličnije. Imjustthere (razgovor) 14:37, 8. kolovoza 2019. (UTC) Darije Somi Hej bok. Samo sam se pitala, pošto sam vidjela da si i ti pridonijela stranici o glasovnome glumcu Dariju Somi, kako znate da je prestao sa radom i otišao za Irsku? Je li ta informacija iz pouzdanih izvora? To bi bilo sve :) Lijep pozdrav. (da, da znam da je ovo javno i da će svi vidjeti ����‍♀️) -Hvala mnogo! Pozdrav, pronašla sam jednom davno nečiji komentar koji kaže da se preselio u Irsku te da se više ne bavi sinkronizacijama, nije pouzdan izvor. No ima smisla. Nema ga već dugo u sinkro i Daniel Dizdar ga je zamijenio u Spužva Bobu. Pozdrav Disneyqueens. Možeš lli mi reći otkud ti na youtubu sinkronizirane verzije kralja lavova i aladin iz 2019. Huki311 Par stvari Ahoj, Dqueens, samo sam htio reći da vam želim lijepe blagdane. No tu je jedna sitnica koji biste mi trebali pomoći: prije koji mjesec, dok sam stavio nove stranice vezane za Bambi 2, jedna od tih imena je Elis Klier. Dok sam stvorio novu stranicu, ja sam zabunom napisao prezime kao Krier i ne znam kako da to ispravim, a unutar Bambi 2 stranice je ostao njezime ime koji je istančano crvenom bojom, ne ružičastom. Pokušao sam naći način kako da to popravim, ali bezuspješno pa samo ako znate kako to popravit bilo bi to super. I još jedna stvar: dal da napišem tj. ostavim za film "Polarna avantura" 2019. ili 2020. kod glumaca jer je neki korisnik napisao da je 2019., a taj film dolazi 30.1. iduće godine iako je trailer tog filma debitirao još negdje krajem listopada ili početkom studenog (malčice sam zaboravio kada) pa me to malo zbunjuje odnosno pitam se dal su glumci i ekipa završili sinkronizaciju tog filma za ovu godinu ili još rade na tome prije izlaska za siječanj 2020. A34io, 27.12.2019. Heej, sretni blagdani i tebi! :) Ispravila sam problem s Elis. A što se tiče polarne avanture, iako je sink gotov vjerojatno već sada, bolje je da ipak napišemo 2020. pošto je ipak to godina premijere filma u Hrvatskoj. - Disneyqueens Članak o likovima? Bok! Oprosti što sada već dulje nisam ovdje pomagala, ali primila sam se naše nove Disney Wiki, a imam i posla sa faksom i zdravstvenih problema,... itd. U svakom slučaju, vidjela sam da imamo tu članak o Idunni... kaj nije bilo planirano da članci o likovima budu na D wiki sa poveznicom na ovu wiki i obrnuto? Pitam tako da znam za ubuduće MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 11:13, 22. siječnja 2020. (UTC) Rekla je da će članci o likovima biti tu samo da pokazuju pjesme i glasove tih likova, a Disney Fandom Hrvatska je za opčenite informacije. -- Imjustthere 12:21, 22. siječnja 2020. (UTC) Hvala na informaciji!